Hello, Rukia?
by Azurelcz
Summary: ". . .I want to tell you so much, I love you. . ."  Oneshoot/Typo s /Gaje/AU/OOC. RnR, Mind to REVIEW?


**Disclaimer :: Bleach is Tite Kubo's own**

**Hello, Rukia? **

**Kuro na~na~na's own**

**Genre :: Romence**

**Rate :: T for Teen**

**Warning! :: AU, Typo(s), OOC, Weird, Abal, Gaje.**

**Unlike? Don't Read!**

Hm. . . Kuro datang nih dengan Songfic baru ^^. Maap untuk Fic Rukia's Love Story-nya belum dilanjutin m(_ _)m #halah wong yang ngerepiu cuma 3 orang.e sotoy!#. Soalnya ada beberapa kendala kayak; ga ada ide, dan **GA TAU CARA MASUKIN CHAPTER LANJUTANNYA!**. Jujur Kuro nii jadi author ga modal apa-apa. #pantesan yang repiu dikit amat paling'' 3-4 repiu# ( promosi biar repiunya banyak).

Balasan untuk REVIEW Oh My First Love ::

**Zanpaku-nee ::** Hahahaha iyaaaa, makasih loh dah review! Jangan lupa reviewe yaaa

**nenk rukiakate ::** Hahaha iya sok jual mahal tuh Ichigo #di bankai ichi# padahal biasanya jual jeruk! #plakk#.Makasih udah review!

**Sora Yasu9a 2230612 ::** Wah, sama ya? ga nyanngka! Makasih atas pesan nya and review nyaaa!

**Taviabeta Prima-vera ::** Makasih dah review! Iya ini lagi bikin sequelnya kok! Tunggu yaaa!

Kuro harap songfic ini yang review banyak! Amiin. Ya? tolong review dong. . . Kasihanilah Kuro. Inikan bulan Ramadhan, jadi yang review nanti dapat pahala ^_^ #opo iyo loh? ngapusi#. Ya sudahlah. Nikmati fic ini yaaaaaaaa

Ja nee~~~

Kurosaki Na Na Na

**I've been alone with you inside my mind**

**And in my dreams, I've kiss your lips a thousand times**

**I sometimes see you pass outside my door**

**Hello, is it me you're looking for?**

Ahhhh. . . Entah kenapa, tiada bosannya ku memandang mu. Tak tahu kenapa, aku selalu tersenyum bila mengingatmu. Wajahmu, senyummu, suaramu, sungguh tampak sempurna bagiku. Wajahmu mengalihkan duniaku. . . Senyummu membuatku terpesona. . . Suaramu sungguh terdengar indah, bagaikan alunan musik bagiku. Sepertinya aku t'lah terjerat olehmu, terjerat iris violetmu yang selalu memancarkan kehangatan. Ku rasakan kenyamanan yang tak pernah ku rasakan sebelumnya.

Rukia Kuchiki kaulah gadis pujaanku. Taukah kau, aku merasa kesepian di dalam fikiranku. Aku selalu memimpikanmu, bermimpi bahwa aku sedang mencumbumu beribu-ribu kali. Pernah aku melihatmu berlalu di depan kelasku. Aku tak tahu apa yang kau cari. Apakah kau mencariku, Rukia? Hello, Rukia?

**I can see it in your eyes**

**I can see it in your smile**

Aku dapat melihat hal itu dari sorot matamu. Aku dapat melihat hal itu dari senyumanmu. Kau tak bisa menyembunyikannya, Rukia. Mata violetmu sungguh-sungguh menghipnotisku. Hello, Rukia?

**You're all I've ever wanted, and my arms are open wide**

**'Cause you know just what to say**

**And you know just what to do**

Rukia, kaulah yang aku cari. Aku menginginkan kau menjadi milikmu. Aku akan berusaha untuk mendapatkanmu. Kehangatan dalam dirimu hanyalah milikku. Tak ada orang lain yang bisa mendapatkannya. Datanglah kepadaku, Rukia. Hatiku akan selalu terbuka untukmu, selebar-lebarnya. Aku tahu apa yang ingin kau ucapkan. Dan, aku tahu apa yang ingin kau lakukan. Hello, Rukia?

**And I want to tell you so much. . .**

**Rukia, I want to tell you that. . . . **

Rukia, aku ingin menemuimu. Ingin memelukmu. Ingin menjadikanmu milikmu. . . Aku ingin mengatakan padamu, Rukia.

Rukia Kuchiki. . . Aku sangat ingin mengatakan padamu, bahwa aku. . . .

**I love you. . . .**

Aku jatuh cinta padamu, Rukia Kuchiki. My Violet.

**I long to see the sunlight in your hair. . .**

**And tell you time, and time again how much I care. . .**

**Sometimes I feel my heart will overflow. . .**

**Hello, I've just got to let you know. . .**

Rambut hitammu tergerai indah. Kau kibaskan rambut hitam itu. Kau semakin membuatku terpesona akan indahnya dirimu. Aku mengatakan padamu berkali-kali bahwa aku sangat peduli padamu. Terkadang, aku merasa hatiku akan meluap-luap karena kedatanganmu. Hello, aku telah memberitahumu.

**Cause I wonder where you are?**

**And I wonder what you do?**

**Are you somewhere feeling lonely, or is someone loving you. . .**

Rukia kau di mana? Apa yang sedang kau lakukan? Ku lihat kau sedang sendirian, apakah ada orang yang mencintaimu, selain aku? Hello, Rukia?

**Tell me how to win your heart**

**For I haven't got a clue**

**But, let me start by saying, I love you. . .**

Beritahu aku, bagaimana merebut hatimu. Karena aku belum ada petunjuk untuk itu. Biarkan aku memulai dengan berkata ' Aku mencintaimu ' . Aku takkan membuatmu kecewa, Rukia. Aku berjanji akan membuatmu bahagia.

Kurosaki Na Na Na

**# BLEACH #**

_' Kok perasaan dari tadi aku dilihatin ya?'_

Rukia pun mengalihkan pandangannya, dan melanjutkan pembicaraan dengan teman-teman wanitanya. Wajah Rukia bersemu merah karena perbuatannya. Ichigo yang melihatnya pun tersenyum.

_' Oh, jadi kau yang melihatku tadi? Kenapa kau mengalihkan pandanganmu?_

_' Kami-sama, kenapa aku ingin menatapnya? Apa jangan-jangan. . ._

"Hemm. . Teman-teman, aku mau ke kelas dulu ya?" kata Rukia mengundurkan diri.

"Ya! " jawab teman-teman.

"Memangnya ada apa, Kuchiki-san?" tanya Inoue.

"Ah, ada urusan yang belum selesai" jawab Rukia singkat.

"Hm, ya sudah. Cepat ke kelas gih!" saran Inoue.

Ichigo yang melihat Rukia keluar kelas pun mengejarnya.

"Hei, Ichigo, kau mau ke mana? Tanya Keigo.

"Ada urusan!" jawab Ichigo berlalu.

Ia pun mengejar Rukia, berharap ia bisa berbicara dengan pujaannya.

"RUKIA!" panggil Ichigo.

Rukia pun menengok ke sumber suara. Ichigo melangkahkan kakinya mendekati Rukia.

"A. . . Ada apa Ichigo?" tanya Rukia.

"E. . . E m. . . Nanti pulang sekolah jangan pulang dulu ya?"

"Memangnya ada apa? Tanya Rukia penasaran.

"Pokoknya jangan pulang dulu. Temui aku di Ruang Musik"

"Eh. . . Ta. . Tapi-"

"Sudah ya!" kata Ichigo menjauh dari Rukia.

_' Ichigo apa yang ingin kau katakan?'_

_'Rukia, tunggu aku!'_

Pulang sekolah. . .

_' Ah. . Ruang musik . . . Eh, kok kayanya ada bunyi piano di mainkan, alunannya terdengar merdu'_

Rukia pun menjejakkan kakinya ke Ruang Musik tersebut. Samar-samar terdengar suara orang sedang bernyanyi. Rukia semakin mendekati suara tersebut berasal.

_' Suara itu merdu sekali, rasanya aku mengenal suara itu'_

" . . . You're all I've ever wanted, and my arms are open wide. 'Cause you know just what to say, and you know just what to do. And I want to tell you so much. . ."

KREEEEEEEET. Pintu pun terbuka, sang penyanyi pun berhenti bernyanyi. Ia menoleh ke pintu tersebut. Nampaklah seseorang bermata violet terang yang memancarkan kehangatan.

"Eh, Rukia"

"Ichigo. . . Apa kau yang menyanyi tadi?" tanya Rukia tak percaya.

"Iya, hehehe pasti jelek. Aku cuma menghabiskan waktu sambil menunggumu"

"Indah dan merdu kok" puji Rukia.

"Oh ya, thanks"

"Ada apa Ichigo kau menyuruhku ke sini?"

"Aku ingin mengatakan bahwa aku. . ."

"Ya?"

_' Kami-sama, apa yang ingin Ichigo katakan? '_

"Ehm. . . sebelumnya apa kau bisa menyanyikan lagu Hello, milik Lionel Richie ini?"

"Ya, aku bisa."

Akhirnya Ichigo dan Rukia bernyanyi bersama menyanyikan lagu tersebut.

". . . But let me start by saying. . . I love you." ucap mereka berdua.

"Rukia, I love you. . . Aku mencintaimu" kata Ichigo tiba-tiba, sontak membuat Rukia kaget.

"Ichigo . . . Are you serious? " kata Rukia tak percaya.

"Yeah I'm serious. Rukia. I love you. . ."

"Why. . . Why you-"

"Ssssttt. . . " Ichigo meletakkan jari telunjuknya di bibir Rukia.

"Aku mencintaimu, Rukia. Aku tahu kau juga mencintaiku. . ." tutur Ichigo lembut.

"Ta. . . tapi. . . "

"Jangan berbohong. Aku tahu kau selalu menatapku."

Rukia pun bersemu merah karena perkataan Ichigo. Ingin mengelak tapi tak bisa.

"Jadi, maukah kau menjadi kekasihku, Rukia Kuchiki?"

"Ya, Ichigo Kurosaki"

Ichigo senang mendengarnya. Ia langsung mencium dahi Rukia. Pertanda ia sangat beruntung memiliki Rukia. Akhirnya ke dua insan yang sedang di landa cinta pun, tertawa bahagia.

OWARI

Nanya dong~~~

Caranya masukin chapter lanjutan cerita gimana?

Tolong tinggalkan Review. Kuro harap reviewnya bisa lebih dari 3 dan 4.

REVIEW


End file.
